Imagination Station
by MonkeyMojo
Summary: Bella's got a power... And an army of flying-vampire-piranhas?
1. Fishy

I… do…not…own…Twilight…

Edward's Point of View

* * *

Emmett, Jasper and I were watching TV in the main room when Bella ran in with a fishbowl filled with water and yelled, "Edward! Come look! I got a fish!" 

I walked over to her and peered in to the bowl.

"I don't see anything but water." I said.

"Yeah. Oh, did it die?" Emmett asked.

Bella gasped and clutched the bowl to her chest. "Of course not! How can you not see him? He's right there!" She said, pointing at the water. "Aren't you, Rainbow? Coochy-coo! Coochy coochy coo!"

"Um… Bella… Are you okay?" I asked. I leaned closer to Emmett and whispered, "I think…I think it might be an imaginary fish. Go along with it."

"Alright, Edward, if you say so." Emmett replied.

Emmett walked over to and still cooing Bella and said, "Can I pet him?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Fine, but be gentle. I don't know if you'll be able to pet him, though. He's fast!"

He nodded and she handed him the bowl. He stuck a finger in the water.

"Where are you, Rainbow?" He said. "Come out come out wherever you are!"

I sighed. He was taking this too lightly. If Bella was having hallucinations, that would be bad. I walked over to Bella.

"Hey, Bella? Where did you say you got this fish from?" I asked.

"I didn't say. And I didn't get it anywhere either. I just thought, hey, it would be neat if I had a fish. And then, when I walked into our room, there he was! The cutest little fish ever!" She said with a smile.

"I see." I said. I was about to break it to her that there was no fish, and that there might be something wrong with her when Emmett started screaming.

"IT BIT ME! OH MY GOODNESS! IT BIT ME! THERE IS NOTHING _THERE_! AND IT _BIT_ ME!" He screeched.

* * *

Ha. I think that qualifies as a cliffy. Tell me if you want more. This will be an actual story, instead of my usual one-shotty-ness…And, yes, that is a word. It is _my_ word. 

Peace out,

---Mojo


	2. Rainbow the Second

Edward's Point Of View

* * *

Bella looked over at him and said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Rainbow is a piranha."

Jasper was rolling around on the floor, laughing his head off.

Emmett's eyes got wide. "_A piranha_?! Why didn't you tell me that?! I can't believe you let me stick my finger in a bowl that had a piranha in it!"

She stuck her tongue at him. "That's what you get for not believing me!"

"Fine, I'm sorry! I believe you! Now make it let go!" He yelled.

"Okay. Rainbow, let go." She said with a smile.

I heard a splash, but still saw no fish. Emmett sighed in relief. Apparently it had let go.

I looked at her. "Bella… How did you get an invisible fish?" I asked.

"And how did you know I didn't believe you?" Emmett said.

"And how did a mere fish hurt Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Hello, super hearing, remember? I heard you two whispering. Rainbow is a _vampire_ piranha. And I don't know how I got him. I thought someone had put him there." She said. Then she looked thoughtful. "But if no one did… Then I did?" She asked.

"I suppose. I don't know how, though." I said.

"Hmm. Maybe I could do it again." She said, and then frowned.

"How am I supposed to tell if it's really there, or if it's just in my head?" She asked.

I thought for a moment. But Jasper answered first.

"Make something that we can feel. Like Rainbow. Emmett felt Rainbow pretty well." He snickered. Emmett elbowed him.

"Okay!" She said happily. She closed her eyes. Then she opened her eyes and bent down to pick something up. "It worked! Boys, meet Rainbow the Second! Here, Edward!" She said while thrusting whatever was in her arms at me.

I was surprised to actually feel something furry in my hands. Then I heard a growl. Then I felt pain.

"Ow. Ow! _Ow_!" I yelled. Okay, so I shrieked. "What is it doing? Bella! Make it stop!" I started shaking my hand, hoping to dislodge it.

"Rainbow the Second! Shame on you! No biting Edward. Save it for Emmett." She said taking the thing from my hand.

"Hey!" said Emmett.

She just stuck her tongue at him again. "I really wish you guys could see him! He's so cute!"

Then she looked thoughtful again. "I have an idea. Jasper, stand still." She commanded.

He looked terrified. "Why me?!"

"Because, I haven't done anything to you yet. Emmett and Edward both got bitten. You are just sitting there, enjoying the show. Now it's your turn…" She said menacingly. She slowly started advancing on him.

* * *

Bella is giving out presents to anyone who reviews… Anybody want Rainbow the Third?

Peace out,

---Mojo


	3. Glasses

---Bella is here to hand out the presents!

honestlyclutzy, you get a fuzzball with wings named Skweeker. The only sound he can make is a really high pitched 'zoooom'. dawningbeauty, you get three huge magical cookies that can change flavors. Sparkling topaz, you get Rainbow the Third. He is a multi-colored squirrel bent on world domination. PixiStix, you get a mini Edward the size of a toothpick. He is perpetually sugar high. fallingstar, you get a cow the size of your pinky toe that is so fluffy it can't walk. It evolved so that it has wings.

---Now… Onward!

---…---…---…---

Jasper's Point Of View

* * *

I backed away from Bella slowly, the sneaky smile on her face scaring me. Her feelings were playful, though, so I wasn't too terrified.

_But what if she just likes maiming people?_ I thought. The terror came back.

"Oh, you're such a baby! Just hold still for a second." She said.

She had me backed up against a wall. I whimpered.

"Close your eyes." She said.

I did as she said. For a moment nothing happened. Then I felt a slight weight on the bridge of my nose.

"Alright," She said. "You can open them."

I opened my eyes and shrieked.

"What is _that_?! It's eating your hand!" I yelled, pointing at the thing in her hand. It looked like a fur covered baseball with tentacles.

It growled at me.

She held it protectively saying, "This is Rainbow the Second! I couldn't decide whether I wanted a kitten or an octopus, so I decided on both! Oh, and I'm glad the glasses work. They're so _cute_, too!"

"Glasses?" I asked. I touched the bridge of my nose. I did feel something that resembled glasses. But something was off.

"Bella? What are the glasses made out of?"

"Plastic… filled with water. So they're squishy." She said.

Then she mumbled quickly, "They are also filled with tadpoles…"

"What?!" I exclaimed. Well, that was great. I had on squishy glasses that let me see exactly how crazy Bella really was, and there were _tadpoles_ in them.

"Oh! Since they work, Edward and Emmett need some, too!" She said.

I looked over at Edward and Emmett, who being useless to the plot of this story at the moment, were just standing there, watching us silently.

She walked over to them and poked them each on the head. They both had glasses poof onto their faces.

I burst out laughing. Edward's glasses were pink and so sparkly that when the light hit them, they nearly blinded me. Emmett's were see-through disco balls.

They looked at Rainbow the Second and stepped away from Bella quickly. Then Edward's eyes widened. He stared as Rainbow the First flew around his head.

Yes, flew.

Rainbow the First, the flying piranha.


	4. Moose

**Edward's Point Of View**

* * *

About a week later, while I was looking for Bella, I had forgotten to put on my glasses and I ran into something big. And furry. And invisible.

After I had spit all the fur out of my mouth I called, "Bella? Where are you? I think I found Moose!"

"Moo."

"Oh, be quiet. It's your own fault she had to shave you. You grow seven feet of hair a day."

"Moo!"

"No, I will not milk you. You smell like rotten skunk carcass."

"Moo. Moo. Moo."

I gasped. "Gasp! How rude! I am telling Bella on you!"

"Moo! Moo?"

"Nope. Nothing you can say will change my mind." I replied. "Bella! Moose called me a big headed jack—" 

"Edward! Language!" She said as she walked into the room.

"But—"

"Edward!" She said warningly.

"But Moose—"

She glared. "Moose is a sweet, innocent, darling rainbow-yak. How could you accuse him of calling you a—"

"Moo."

She gasped. "Gasp! Moose, how could you?"

Moose shrugged. Or I assume he shrugged. I still couldn't see him.

"Bella, can I have another pair of glasses? I can't find mine." I asked her.

"No." She replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

"'Cuz… I wanna try something else…" She said.

"Like what?" I asked warily. Lately her 'trying something else' meant pain for whoever she tried it on.

She smiled. "Contacts!"

Oh, no.

"Um… Well… You see, Bella… I gotta go." 

And I ran out the door.

* * *

-

Here's a little lesson for ya. Don't post at two in the morning. No one reads it.

Unless it just was horrible. That's also a possibility.

Moose is taking up space. (Wow, that sounds mean!)�Anybody want him? He's good for rugs... His hair is LONG. And rainbow colored!

Peace out,

---Mojo


	5. Kidnapping Jasper Part 1

The Kidnapping Of Jasper Part One

Bella's Point Of View

* * *

We were all sitting in the living room watching TV while I tried to think of plans to get someone to try out the imaginary contacts idea I had. For some reason they were all terrified.

I suppose it had something to do with me poking them in the eyes.

Anyway, there we were, me and the boys, just sitting there. Watching TV… 

I leaned over, pretending to stretch and slowly moved my hand towards Emmett's face. Right before I got there he grabbed my hand and said, "No. Bad Bella."

I pouted. "When are Alice and Rosalie going to get here? They would let me…" I said. They were both out of town, looking for a nice place for the family to spend the summer.

Jasper snorted. "No they wouldn't! They would make us do it!"

"Well, yeah… But why don't you just do it then, since you know it's coming eventually?"

He just shook his head.

Fine then. He could be that way. I knew what was coming for him later…

Jasper's Point Of View

I was getting kind of freaked out by the 'I know something you don't know' look Bella kept giving me. I was about to say something but the doorbell rang as I opened my mouth, so I just said, "I'll get it!"

I went to the door and opened it. A girl stood there.

"Can I help you?" I asked. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Hi, Jasper…" She said with a smile. It was kind of creepy the way she just stood there and stared at me with that… evil smile.

"Hi. Um, who are you? And what is your name?" I asked.

For some reason she thought that was funny.

"You really don't want to know…" She said laughing.

"Um… Well… It was, um, nice meeting you?" I said as I moved to shut the door.

She stopped the door with her foot and said, "No, wait. I am here to pick something up." She was still giving me that look.

"Okay… Oh! You must be here for Moose?" I asked hopefully. Moose was driving us crazy. He'd get in front of the TV whenever we were watching and shed his hair all over us. We had taken up knitting so there was a place for the hair. I was wearing a rainbow sweater. Unwillingly.

"Yes." She said, looking me up and down. "Among other things…"

"Uh-huh… Bella?" I called. "That girl is here for Moose!"

"I'm coming!" She yelled back. "Tell her to come in!"

I turned back to her. She was still staring at me oddly. I shuddered.

"Um… come on in." I said.

"Okay!" She said, and walked in to find Bella.

I walked back to the living room and saw that Edward and Emmett were both gone.

"Where did they go?" I asked Bella.

"Oh, I told them to go hunting." She said. "Hey, could you… um… go up to your room and read for a little while? My friend and I need to… discuss some things!" She said, pushing me towards the stairs.

"M'kay…" I said. I really didn't want to know what all of these looks were for.

* * *

Okay… I've never written an actual person into a story before, so if it's horrible I'm sorry. But really, I know nothing about you except that you are hyper and want Jasper… But that's all I need really. So… I'm using your pen name as your actual name… That's why it would be weird if Jasper knew it.

I may not put part two up for a bit. Max Ride four comes out tomorrow. YAY. It should only take a day or two to read it, though.

Peace out,

---Mojo


	6. Kidnapping Jasper Part 2

The Kidnapping Of Jasper Part Two

Jasper's Point Of View

* * *

After about an hour of trying to read only to be interrupted by giggling coming from downstairs, I finally got up to see what was so funny. I got downstairs and stopped at the doorway, mouth agape.

Bella and her friend were sitting on the floor, braiding Moose's hair into ropes. Next to them on the floor was what appeared to be a net.

They looked up at me then looked at each other.

"Well, I guess now is as good a time as any." Bella said.

Her friend nodded and they both stood up and dusted themselves off. They turned towards me.

"ATTACK!" They both yelled.

They took the rope in their hands and ran at me.

I screamed and turned to run, but the net was thrown over me.

I tripped and fell to the floor.

"Bella, why?" I asked.

"Well… When I put out the ad for Moose, I got an offer for you, too!" She said happily, as if she weren't giving away her brother to a stranger.

"But… Bella… How could you!" I asked.

"You should have put the contacts in." was all she said.

I whimpered.

Then I remembered that I was a vampire, and therefore had vampire strength! I grabbed the net in both hands and ripped. Or tried to.

"Bella…" I whined. "Why won't it rip?"

"Well, duh. Moose's hair is strong. Didn't you learn anything from Rainbow The First?" She replied.

"Don't worry, Jasper. I'll keep you safe…Forever…" Her friend, (Who I will now refer to as 'Mystery Gal') told me with a menacing smile.

They both advanced on me and tied me up with the remaining rope.

"You won't get away with this! Alice will save me!" I cried.

"Hmm…" Bell thought for a moment. "You're right. Alice would kill me. How about this, I'll let you go if you let me put the contacts in your eyes."

"Fine!" I said.

"Hey, wait! I paid good money for him!" Mystery Gal yelled.

"Don't worry. You'll still get what you paid for…" Bella replied.

I was slightly worried about that, but before I could say anything Bella had come towards me with her hand outstretched.

"Open your eyes wide!" She said.

The house was then filled with my screams of agony as she pretty much gouged my eyes out.

When she was done, I opened my eyes and gasped in horror. She had made many more imaginary things than we had thought. Now that I could see it all I wondered how they all fit in the house at all.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

In front of me was another…me. He was tied up as well, but he didn't look worried. In fact he had a somewhat vacant smile on his face.

He saw me and said, "Hello! You look like me. Are you me? I am me. Aren't I?" He looked at mystery Gal. "Hello. Who are you? Are you me also? You don't look like me. Are you a heffalump? Or perhaps a woozle?"

Mystery Gal looked at him for a second and then shrugged. "I'll take him!"

She then grabbed some of the net and dragged him outside. "Bye Bella! Goodbye my love!" She called, waving.

My… um… clone waved too. He was thoroughly enjoying being pulled down the stairs.

"Wee!" He yelled as the door shut.

* * *

For some reason, when I update it doesn't bump the story up to the front page. Which stinks. But, oh well.

I'm sorry I couldn't give you the real Jasper, but Alice threatened to beat me with a twizzler.

Peace out,

---Mojo


	7. Creepy

**Jasper's Point Of View**

Bella closed the door and turned to me. "Well, now that that's over, I'm going to go watch TV…" She said as she walked up the stairs.

"Um, Bella, there isn't a TV up there." I told her.

"Yes there is…" was all she said as she turned and walked into a door that hadn't been there before. It was right next to Edward and Bella's room.

"Hey, wait! How did that door get there?" I asked, following her in. I stopped dead in the doorway. My eyes opened wide.

"Oh – My – Goodness."

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View**

I opened the door to silence. That in itself wasn't too odd, seeing as Alice wasn't home, but I couldn't hear Jasper or Bella anywhere in the house. I couldn't even smell them.

"Bella?" I called out. I got no answer. So I shrugged and walked up to my room. I was almost there when I saw something that was creepier than any movie Hollywood could ever shove out their – ahem… where was I? 

Oh, yes… 

So I walked down the hallway and saw Jasper standing there. Which by itself isn't usually too creepy, but what was creepy was that he was halfway in the wall. All I could see was the back of his head, the back of his back, the back of his… um… lower back. You get the point. The other half was in the wall.

I watched as he stepped out of the wall and turned to go back down the stairs. He saw me and stopped.

"Oh, hi, Edward! You have got to see this. Your wife is some kind of crazy, I hope you know. She--" He began, but I interrupted him.

"Jasper… You were in the wall! How did you not break it?"

He just looked at me. "Maybe you are crazy too. There's a door there."

"No, there isn't.," I said "just a wall."

He looked at me like I was an idiot and pointed to the wall.

"It's… right… there…" He said, speaking slowly like I was impaired.

I scowled at him.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Well, fine then, I'll just show you."

He turned around and walked through the wall.

I blinked.

He came back out and said, "See?"

"No. You walked through the wall." I replied.

He frowned and looked at the wall. Then he smiled. "I get it now! I keep forgetting I have the contacts in! You can't see it because it's imaginary!"

"Wow. You're frickin' brilliant, you know that?" I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Hang on, I'll get Bella." He turned and walked back through the wall.


	8. ATTACK!

**Edward's Point Of View**

Bella skipped out of the wall with smile. She came right up to me and said, "Edward, open your eyes wide and don't move."

I backed up quickly and said, "Oh, no you don't!"

She frowned. "If you don't, I'll have Jassy come over and give you poison cookies," she said menacingly.

I gulped and slowly walked forward. Then I stopped and said, "Wait, why would Jasper have poison cookies?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Not Jasper, Jassy! And it's a long story…"

I sighed. "Fine," I said. "You can put them in…"

I braced myself and opened my eyes wide.

She walked over and gently touched each of my eyes.

It didn't hurt at all!

And now I could see the door they were talking about, along with several others.

Jasper looked at Bella disbelievingly.

"It didn't hurt him? Why didn't it hurt him?! It hurt _me_, why not _him_?" He yelled.

She shrugged. "He did it willingly."

I could tell he was angry so I cut in saying, "Hey, I want to see your room, Bella."

She smiled. "Okay!"

We all walked into the room.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Figuratively, of course.

The entire room was crowded with sparkly things, moving things, small, furry, growly things… It was like Charlie's Factory if he had been off his sugar rush and higher than a kite…

There was an entire wall that was apparently made of glass with tons of fish in it. They were so sparkly they made my eyes hurt.

This coming from someone who sparkles.

The next wall was entirely made of glass also. The top of this one, though, had no top. It was filled with thousands of mini vampire piranhas.

The third wall was a TV. I drooled. Jasper was drooling too. It was huge!

Bella frowned. "Quit getting slobber on my TV. It isn't even hooked up to cable anyway."

"What?" Jasper whined. "What are you supposed to do with it then?"

"This!" Bella said happily. She picked up a remote control and pressed a button. The TV screen lit up.

On the screen was a picture of Moose. The screen cleared and a picture of Rainbow the First came on. It went on for hours, showing every imaginary thing she had made.

It was slightly creepy to see them all so big… and life-like.

I was about to comment on it to Bella when I nearly died again from fright.

On the screen was a picture of a giant vampire piranha. As if that weren't scary enough, it slowly started moving. Then it gently flapped its wings and floated out of the TV.

Jasper's eyes went wide.

He screamed.

I screamed.

Bella frowned. "You don't like him? His name is Bob. He likes you. He wants to give you a kiss!"

I backed away shaking my head.

Bella got angry. "Well, you are a very ungrateful vampire, do you know that? I not only imagine Bob just for you, I also make him a size where you can play with him! And what do you do? Cower. Like a little pansy."

She looked at me angrily, then at the wall of piranhas. She smiled an evil smile.

"Vampire piranha army, ATTACK!"

* * *

This was the scene the entire story was based on, and it came out completely different than I had imagined… So…

This story is… OVER. The end. Ta-da! It was getting kind of boring to me. So I killed it. Bwa. Bwahaha.

Peace out,

---Mojo


End file.
